Nuestro Reino
by TeLuNa
Summary: El ascenso y la decadencia de un rey, una manada, una familia.
1. Los cachorros de mamá

1.

La tarde ya caía sobre la sabana. Giza y sus hermanos luchaban con todo el carácter inofensivo que su corta edad permitía. Damu y Uzuri perdían sin remedio. En cambio, Binti salía vencedora en la contienda.

— ¡Binti! ¡No es justo!

— ¡Ríndete! ¡Te he vencido!

— ¡Quítate de encima!

— ¡Me lastimas!

— ¡Mamá!

— Binti, deja tranquilos a tus hermanos.- dijo Chanua, la joven madre, desde la sombra de un árbol bajo el cual había permanecido observando a sus cuatro cachorros.

— ¡Les he ganado mamá!- exclamó con alegría la pequeña Binti corriendo hacia donde estaba su madre.

—Me alegro. Ahora debes dejarlos descansar- respondió dándole a su hija un cariñoso manotazo, para después volver a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo.

— ¡Madre, creo que Binti me ha roto una garra!- se quejó Uzuri.

— ¡Y me mordió una oreja!- aulló Damu- ¡Mira, está sangrando!

—Niños, deben tranquilizarse ya.- indicó Chanhua. Siempre había querido tener cachorros pero, como primera camada, más de uno parecían demasiados. Finalmente, al no ver otro remedio, se levantó y acudió al encuentro de sus pequeños— Uzuri, no le pasa nada a tu garra, hija. Eres pequeña. Si se rompe, crecerá de nuevo. Y a ti, Damu, puedo lamerte la herida si lo deseas pero deberás parar tus lloriqueos porque cuando seas un adulto deberás ayudarte solo y cuidar de tus hermanas sin mi ayuda.

—Está bien mamá.- respondieron a coro los avergonzados cachorros.

La joven hembra sonrió satisfecha al contemplar a sus hijos. Ahora, su encantadora y preciosa Uzuri se acicalaba afanosamente. Chanhua confiaba en que su pequeña crecería para convertirse en la hembra más hermosa de la manada. Su único varón, Damu, hacía muecas en su intento de contener el dolor de su oreja. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mostrar el carácter de un macho adulto aunque la noble dulzura de su carácter se imponía. Por su parte, Binti, la más fuerte, cazaba mariposas y retozaba en la tierra sin importarle lo más mínimo ensuciarse o lastimarse; ella se convertiría en líder de las cazadoras, no cabía duda.

A Chanhua, sus tres pequeños le causaban tantos dolores de cabeza como a tantas otras leonas que recién comenzaban a ser madres. Pero las demás tenían que lidiar con uno o dos hijos. Ella, en cambio, debía encargarse ni más ni menos que de cuatro cachorros, tan especiales cada uno, que le era difícil darles la atención individual que requerían. Sin embargo, no eran ellos quienes realmente le preocupaban en ese momento. Cuando volvió a la sombra que hacía el árbol donde se había recostado a vigilar a su camada, vio a su última hija, quien permanecía sentada. Dirigía su curiosa mirada al amplio territorio de los leones. Sus enormes ojos amarillos contrastaban con su pelaje cenizo oscuro.

—Miras el reino.- dijo su madre, recostándose a su lado- Nuestro hogar. Todo es parte de nosotros.

—Gracias, madre.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la pequeña.

—Giza, querida, quieres encontrar tu verdadero papel en la manada. Parece que tus hermanos ya lo han hecho, ¿es eso lo que te preocupa?- inquirió Chanhua, sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto.

Giza reflexionó un momento antes de contestar

—Todo es fácil para Damu.- admitió después de un rato- Él es un macho. Todos los machos saben que su deber es servir al rey. Uzuri es la más bonita, nació para unirse a alguien y criar cachorros. Binti tiene aptitudes para cazar. Madre, creo que no existe un lugar para mí.

—Lo encontrarás, hija.- afirmó Chanua- Hay muchas posibilidades para ti, debes elegir una. Cuando encuentres el incentivo que te guíe, persigue esa meta y no la sueltes.

— ¿Pero dónde…?

—Tú sabrás mejor que yo dónde buscar. - susurró empujándola con suavidad.

—Pero es tan grande…

—La elección será enteramente tuya, hija.- dijo la leona antes de entregarse nuevamente a su descanso.

**¡Hola de nuevo, mis queridos lectores y/o lectoras!**

**Regreso nuevamente a Fanfiction, lista para ofrecerles nuevas versiones de los fanfiction que aquí se albergaban. Para quienes han leído esta historia con anterioridad, ésta es su oportunidad de disfrutar una nueva versión mejor y más cuidada que la anterior. Para quienes se acercan por primera vez a este fic, les cuento que se trataba de una historia ya terminada que retiré de la red por motivos personales. Subiré los nuevos capítulos conforme los vaya revisando y dejo abierta la invitación a que dejen reviews, manden mensajes o correos electrónicos. Yo siempre contesto y me encanta hablar con lectores o compañeros autores. Sin más por el momento, me despido. Su atenta servidora:**

**TeLuNa**


	2. El camino

2.

Chanhua, tendida a la sombra, dormía profundamente. Giza se acercó a ella y la rodeó, se detuvo, y le dio una cariñosa lengüetada frente. Volvió su cabeza hacia la sabana. Se sentía impaciente aunque no sabía por dónde empezar. Dirigió la mirada hacia sus hermanos. Binti había iniciado un nuevo juego y Damu hacía grandes esfuerzos por aguantar la rudeza de si hermana, sin quejarse. Uzuri había parado de acicalarse y ahora suplicaba a su hermana no ser tan brusca con el pobre Damu. Giza alzó la vista hacia la Roca del Rey. No percibió nada en especial, sólo una repentina curiosidad por entender lo que su madre había intentado decirle. Algo le decía que no hallaría la respuesta a su inquietud entre cachorros, sino observando a leonas adultas. Giza decidió encaminarse hacia allá, antes de ser descubierta por sus hermanos y arrastrada a tomar parte en un nuevo juego.

Las cazadoras se encontraban fuera, y las nodrizas siempre permanecían en los pastizales a cuidar juntas los cachorros de sus compañeras que habían salido a cazar. Aunque en ese momento su madre y hermanos se encontraban bastante lejos de el grupo de vigilantes leonas, éstas no dejaban escapar una cría de su custodia muy fácilmente. Giza buscó a su alrededor. Los pastizales parecían una buena opción pero el movimiento de éstos, si los atravesaba, podía delatar su fuga, de modo que la única opción que le quedaba era ocultarse tras las rocas. Se escabulló hacia ellas, asomó la cabeza por encima para ubicar su mejor ruta de salida. A un par de metros, se formaba una sucesión de grandes piedras que podían serle de utilidad. Volvió a agacharse, miró al suelo unos segundos y cerró los ojos. Con toda la fuerza de sus patas, dio tres ágiles saltos por encima de los pastos y logró ocultarse tras un árbol sin ser vista. Para su suerte el destino, había resultado más conveniente todavía; las cuidadoras daban completamente la espalda a su escondite. Sonrió, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma, y emprendió serenamente su camino a la Roca del Rey.

El escape había resultado fácil, pero el camino la condujo por una entrada que no había explorado del todo. Justo detrás de la Roca se formaba una saliente de piedra que formaba un fresco techo y otras piedras más grandes, en posición vertical, sostenían un techo bajo el cual estaba reunido un grupo de leones machos. Este grupo se reunía cada tanto para practicar sus tácticas de lucha, ajenos a la conversación de las hembras y, sobre todo, para mantenerse fuera de la vista del rey Ahadi. Si bien, eran considerados miembros de la manada, debían de entendido mantenerse a la sombra del macho superior, limitarse a seguir sus órdenes y, si él se los solicitaba, participar en algunas reuniones.

Giza había sido educada como cualquier cachorro. La mantenían alejada de los machos y rara vez los había visto. Generalmente el único contacto que los leoncitos tenían con uno de ellos, era el de su padre, pero en el caso de ella y sus hermanos, él había muerto antes de que ellos nacieran. Giza ignoraba incluso su nombre y Chanhua nunca les había hablado de él. Cautelosamente, la pequeña se aproximó a aquél grupo. Cuando se encontró a unos tres metros de distancia, se agazapó entre las rocas. Se asomó cautelosamente y entonces tuvo una vista privilegiada desde un sitio donde tranquilamente podía observar a aquellos leones.

- Veamos si el principito puede conmigo- incitaba uno de ellos, poniéndose en posición defensiva, a otro, notablemente hermoso, de melena roja como la tierra húmeda, y pelaje dorado como el brillo del sol.

El confrontado sonrió y se agachó el también. El retador gruñó, dio un salto y se prendó del lomo de su contrincante. Éste arqueó la espalda y trató de quitárselo de encima. Logró que cayera al suelo pero de inmediato su atacante volvió a levantarse y trató de llegar a su garganta. El ataque fue rehuido y el retador cayó al suelo. El joven león dorado aprovechó la oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre él y oprimirle el pecho con las patas delanteras. Desde el suelo, el otro intentó liberarse pero no lo logró. Miró al triunfador y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Bien, Mufasa, me rindo.

- Gracias Haini- respondió Mufasa, quitándose de encima- No poseo energía suficiente para atender a tu perseverancia.

- ¡Ah! Supongo que el hijo del rey Ahadi no carece de resistencia- insistió Haini levantándose.

- Uno de sus hijos no lo olvides- rió Mufasa, satisfecho, dándole la espalda.

- ¡Por supuesto! Siempre me olvido de tu hermano… - exclamó Haini con voz sorna mirando hacia un rincón de la saliente donde no entraba la luz- Pero supongo que es difícil recordar a un segundo en la fila cuando es opacado por alguien como tú: _príncipe_ Mufasa.

- El trono sólo me corresponde por ser el mayor, Haini- replicó Mufasa.

- ¡Claro, claro!-insistió con maligna adulación-Pero tú, al ser tan generoso y magnífico, es una suerte que en lugar de…

- ¡Calla!- rugió Mufasa.

Haini sonrió ampliamente cuando el joven león se inclinó, definitivamente dispuesto a reiniciar la pelea. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse hacia él, se escuchó un feroz rugido de indignación y un cuerpo se interpuso entre ambos.

- ¡Nadie te ha pedido tu intervención Mufasa! ¡No necesito tu ayuda para defenderme de nadie!- rugió un joven león que había salido de la penumbra en la que había estado sumido. Era muy delgado, de sombría melena negra y pelaje oscuro como el de la tierra suave. Sus ojos verdes echaban chispas y su hocico mostraba unos inusitadamente largos y afilados colmillos.

Giza sintió erizarse su pelaje, un temblor le recorrió la espina y sintió vibraciones en sus patas. Su corazón le latía con frenesí.

- Taka, no seas tonto- pidió Mufasa.

- Sí - coincidió Haini riendo- El pequeño Taka debería dejar a su hermano mayor correr en su auxilio…

- ¡Cállate! ¡Ese no es mi nombre!

- No insistirás en esa tontería…

La furia del joven león pareció desaparecer momentáneamente.

- Ah, hermano mío- dijo con voz peligrosa, animada pero impregnada de odio, al tiempo que daba vueltas alrededor del aludido, con aire trágico- Supongo, que no habrás olvidado que fuiste _tú, _o por lo menos gracias a _ti_ ¡Que tengo esto!

Violentamente, el león oscuro volvió su rostro, dejando al descubierto su perfil izquierdo el cual mostraba una horrenda cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo, por debajo de su ceja hasta su pómulo. Giza tuvo que contener una exclamación.

- Mi nombre- susurró- es Scar.

El león dio la espalda a sus interlocutores y abandonó el lugar en dirección contraria a los pastizales. Los ojos de Giza siguieron al joven macho que caminó a paso lento atravesando la llanura. No escuchó los murmullos de burla, desaprobación y desprecio que los otros emitieron respecto a él. No se movió ni un centímetro hasta que le fue imposible distinguirlo.


End file.
